Love Shaker
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Recueil. OS 2 : Dohko/Shion. Après la bataille... (N'hésitez pas à venir lire la note en bas du premier OS!)
1. Chapter 1

**Seiya/Saori (Omega) rating K**

* * *

Il courait depuis plusieurs longues minutes, son souffle régulier ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, prouvant d'un entraînement quotidien. Il parcourait les couloirs sans relâche, ouvrant toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son passage pour vérifier les pièces qu'elles cachaient. Si seulement il pouvait _la_ trouver avant l'aube ! Il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive dans cet endroit immense, et cette fois ses compagnons ne lui seraient d'aucune aide. Mais, il le jurait sur son honneur, il n'abandonnerait pas, les pleurs qu'il continuait à entendre au loin suffisait à le pousser en avant.

Alors qu'il ouvrait un énième battant de bois, son regard accrocha enfin l'objet qui les sauverait. Sans plus réfléchir, il bondit, l'attrapa, et se précipita hors de la pièce en un temps record. Ses pas refirent presque seuls le chemin inverse, tandis que son esprit était concentré sur son objectif. Passant à toute allure une porte à double battant, il tendit devant lui ce qu'on lui avait demandé de trouver.

- Saori-saaan ! Appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets se tourna vers lui, esquissant ce sourire spécial qui lui était réservé, un air soulagé peignant ses traits quand elle remarqua ce que son fidèle Chevalier tenait à bout de bras. Les pleurs résonnaient toujours.

- Seiya, tu l'as trouvée !

Elle prit le butin que lui tendait l'ancien Pégase, et laissa la petite forme lovée dans ses bras, et qui hurlait à plein poumons, s'emparer de cet objet qui calma immédiatement les cris. La réincarnation d'Athéna et son combattant soupirèrent d'un soulagement non feint.

- Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de laisser Kiki lui offrir ça ? Demanda le brun en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils du grand salon.

- Bien sûr, cela partait d'une bonne intention. Répliqua Saori, le regard rivé sur le bébé qui s'accrochait de toute la force de ses petits bras à sa peluche en forme de mouton, de grosses larmes encore pendues à ses cils, hoquetant mais définitivement calmé.

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, les lèvres ourlées d'un doux sourire qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Gêné, il se leva en se frottant la nuque. Lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, il retourna dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre, ayant la ferme attention de finir sa nuit. Ce petit garçon, trouvé pendant un de leurs combats contre Mars quelques jours auparavant, leur donnait bien du souci, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore de prénom.

Il pleurait presque constamment, à toute heure, même si il s'était un peu calmé depuis que l'ancien disciple de Mu lui avait donné ce doudou. Leur Déesse disait que ce n'était que passager, qu'il était perturbé par les vagues de Cosmo qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet. Seiya espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ait raison, et que leur petit nouveau les laisserait bientôt avoir des nuits correctes et des journées qui ne se finiraient plus avec une affreuse migraine.

S

Assit à la grande table de la salle à manger, une tasse de café fumante servie, presque cordialement, par Tatsumi, et le bébé sur les genoux, le nouveau Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire somnolait. Le silence relatif du petit être était dû au biberon de lait qu'il tétait goulûment, sa peluche serrée dans une main, l'autre appuyé contre les doigts bronzés de Seiya qui tenait le biberon. C'était une matinée plutôt tranquille.

Retenant un bâillement, le jeune homme bougea un peu les épaules, fit craquer sa nuque et reporta son attention sur l'enfant qui le fixait de ses immenses yeux bruns, et qui avait l'air d'essayer de battre un record en aspirant son lait le plus vite possible. Saori, pour des raisons qu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, tenait vraiment à le garder, et depuis quelques jours, ils étaient donc à la recherche d'un nom. Ils avaient mit à contribution les autres Chevaliers de Bronzes, et même certains Argent, mais aucune proposition n'avait retenu l'attention de la demoiselle.

Il soupirant en se calant un peu mieux sur sa chaise, attendant tranquillement que le bébé ait finit, pour prendre lui-même son petit-déjeuner. Mars n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis leur dernier affrontement, et ils pouvaient donc profiter d'un peu de tranquillité.

Son regarde avisa soudain les voiles blancs de la robe de sa Déesse, qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses longs cheveux et ses vêtements immaculés voletaient légèrement à cause d'un courant d'air provoqué par une fenêtre ouverte, et elle posait sur eux un regard attendrit. Le combattant ne pu empêcher son cœur de faire un petit bond dans sa poitrine et un sourire de s'accrocher à son visage.

Voyant qu'il l'avait remarquée, Saori entra finalement dans la pièce pour venir s'installer à ses côtés, Tatsumi apparaissant de nulle part pour la servir. Elle buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé sucré quand Seiya prit la parole.

- Koga.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en dirigeant ses yeux bleus vers son Chevalier.

Il lui montra l'enfant dans ses bras, qui avait finit de se nourrir et mâchouillait le caoutchouc de la tétine du biberon de ses dents à peine sorties, un petit rayon de lumière faisant par instant flamboyer ses cheveux rouges. La réincarnation sourit en passant sa main pâle sur les douces mèches carmines.

- Koga. Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se réinstalla ensuite correctement, entrelaçant l'air de rien ses doigts fins avec ceux, à la peau un peu rêche, de son plus fidèle Chevalier qui rougit d'un coup. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, la jeune femme finissant son petit-déjeuner tandis que le brun profitait simplement du contact de sa main dans la sienne comme d'un trésor.

* * *

Hellow !

Premier écrit que je poste sur ce fandom, quel stress ! J'espère que l'OS vous a plu ! :D Et non, pour ceux qui se poserait la question, je n'écrirais pas que sur Omega, au contraire.

Pour vous parler un peu de ce recueil, j'ai un large panel de couple (cette série est une mine d'or !) et je tire au sort pour savoir sur lequel je vais écrire. Pas de chance (?) cette fois c'était de l'hétéro, en tant que yaoiste accomplie se fût laborieux ! XD Mais pas de panique pour les amateurs, il y aura d'autre couple Homme/Femme, et pour les autres : yaoi (et même yuri, oui oui u_u) à gogo ! ^^

Évidement, si vous avez vos chouchous, ou si vous voulez simplement me proposer des couples que vous trouvez originaux, n'hésitez pas ! :D J'ai aussi précisé le rating au début, car il est fort probable que je puisse allez au M avec certains couples, là aussi vous pouvez me dire si vous préférez que je mette ou non des lemons ici.

Voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis, à très bientôt pour un nouvel OS !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Dohko/Shion (première Guerre Sainte) K+**

* * *

La douleur le fit grimacer lorsqu'il leva le bras pour tenter d'essuyer le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Peine perdue, il ne réussit qu'à l'étaler un peu plus, laissant le champ libre à d'autres filets écarlates débordant de l'entaille qui lui barrait le front. Reprenant son souffle, il se releva avec l'impression d'avoir une chape de plomb sur les épaules. Son armure lui paraissait si lourde d'un coup…

L'aube pointait doucement, sans toutefois que le soleil ne se montre, toujours caché derrière les collines rocailleuses du champ de bataille. Le Chevalier d'Athéna se mit en marche d'un pas incertain et boitant, suivant avec espoir la seule faible flamme de Cosmo qui brûlait encore quelques mètres plus loin. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, mais il pu enfin s'agenouiller auprès de la silhouette familière allongée, face contre terre, sur le sol.

- Shion… L'appela-t-il doucement, en passant ses doigts entre les mèches claires et poisseuses, ressentant avec douleur les fissures de l'armure en miette en-dessous.

Il réitéra plusieurs fois ses appels et ses caresses, tout de même inquiet, avant de voir le Bélier frémir. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa quand il croisa le regard épuisé de l'homme à terre, et il tendit la main pour écarter gentiment les cheveux qui retombaient sur son visage, effleurant au passage les points de vie sur son front.

- Dohko… Souffla son compagnon à terre en le reconnaissant.

Réfrénant son envie de s'allonger à ses côtés et de prendre un repos bien mérité, la Balance lui sourit et prit son bras, d'un geste presque tendre, pour l'aider à se redresser. Il le passa ensuite autour de ses épaules, soutenant Shion qui tenait difficilement debout. Il fallait qu'ils quittent ce champ de bataille, qui avait vu mourir tous leurs ennemis, mais surtout le reste de leur groupe. Ils avaient sentit chacun des Cosmos de leurs frères d'armes s'éteindre un à un pendant leurs combats, emportant aussi leurs adversaires.

Mais ils ne devaient pas laisser la détresse, qui enserrait leurs cœurs face à ses pertes, les envahir. Ils pleureraient leurs amis une fois en sécurité. Une fois sûrs que cette Guerre Sainte était réellement finie. Le jeune homme voyait bien dans les yeux de son amant qu'il aurait voulu s'arrêter. Qu'il était fatigué, usé, autant physiquement que moralement. Lui aussi, mais son désir d'emmener le Bélier, _son_ Bélier, loin de cet endroit suintant la mort, surpassait tout le reste. Alors, il avançait, supportant le poids de son compagnon pendant que le soleil commençait enfin à venir réchauffer leurs dos.

* * *

Hellow, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, plus court, plus déprimant, mais avec un de mes couples préférés *o* (et oui, je suis une sadique qui aime torturer les persos, mais quel auteur ne le fait pas ? ^^)

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et que vous aurez reconnu l'image qui m'a inspirée ! :D

**Merci** à ma Lix adorée, aya31, Vladamdam et Hemere pour vos reviews et vos propositions !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
